


Holy Water and Cursed Fire

by Platinum_Zero_ENTP



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hiatus, Hiatus until I finish 300 person Collab, S1, S1 Divergent, SO SORRY, Season 1, Tropes, Villain/Hero, actually is he an antihero now?, minor OC's for the sake of plot?, my own take on the lore, not sure what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Zero_ENTP/pseuds/Platinum_Zero_ENTP
Summary: Canon divergent from season 1. A take on season 2. Fixing the magic system?The queen of the fae, the wolf blood witch is dead. Arthur and the fae refugees move from the land to the sea in search of a safe haven. They ally with the red spear, but how long can that alliance hold. Will the ocean run red? How will Arthur handle the death of his queen?  Meanwhile the Red paladins are in shock over an immortal green beast, whom they cannot figure out how to kill. Squirrel and the disgraced Weeping Monk ride onward to shelter at the old ruins of a castle near the lake of Avalon. There they will find something beyond this realm.The queen has died. But something far greater has emerged.Endgame Nimue/Lancelot and Guinevere/Arthur
Relationships: Arthur/Guinevere (Cursed), Arthur/Nimue (Cursed), Lancelot/Nimue (Cursed)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me. This chapter has a lot of exposition. The next ones will not!

There were many times in Nimues short life she thought she would die. When the demon berar marked her, when her village burned to the ground, each and every time she faced a paladin cloaked in their blood red garb. Each and every time she ended up with someone else’s pain and suffering covering her hands. Perhaps this was it, this was her time to die.

Maybe the paladins were right trying to purge a monster from this earth such as herself. Darkness ran through her blood after all. Born from evil and marked by evil, it surrounded her and suffocated her like water filling her lungs. She felt her vision swimming with darkness as she watched the sunlight fade into the water's dark depths. The water turned into a dark red as it mixed with her cursed blood.

She had one final thought before her vision darkened and she drifted away. She heard her mother's words echo in her head, “Born in the dawn, to pass in the twilight.”

~อפกൽßд⋉фጋ3女＊৬૭๒ㄌャαλ౫ஃҜሬড២৫3女＊৬૭ጣխפกൽßд⋉фㄌャαλ౫ャαλ౫ஃҜሬড២৫ጣαλ~

Arthur helped up the last fae passenger into the red spears boat. The small girl had fangs popping out from her each of her incisors. Her sandy colored cat ears twitched in fear and a small nervous hiss escaped her lips as Arthur picked her up and swung her onto the boat into an older woman's arms who sported huge curly white hair and small black horns. She whispered something to the girl. She scowled and nodded. She then bowed quickly in arthurs direction and ran off to join some other children on the boat.

The old lady shook her head and smiled sadly. “The young ones have a hard time telling which Man bloods can be trusted.”

Arthur laughed, “Don’t worry it's no problem. I will simply just have to earn their trust”

Grabbing some rope he climbed up some planks and rails and attached the small boarding boat to the side of the ship to be hoisted back up by its crew.

The old lady watched as he helped hoist the boat up with the crew. By the time he was done he was covered in a light sheen of sweat from the exertion. He went to walk past the lady when she grabbed his shoulder comfortingly and said. “For what it’s worth, you have gained most of our trust. He smiled and nodded at the lady bowing in respect.”

It seemed that the fae and crew members were getting along for the most part seeing as how no one had stabbed each other yet. For the most part everyone seemed tired and weary from the battle.

Arthur headed toward the captains quarters to meet the red spear and discuss plans.

He knocked lightly at the door, hearing some footsteps and shuffling. She opened the door quickly with a loud thud as she came within inches of Arthur's face, a glass of wine in hand, eyes glazed over and a hint of alcohol on her breath. She smiled at him, her jovial attitude exuding off her. 

“Well, well, well, If it isn’t my knight in shining armor, what can I do for you...?”

He stuck his hand out for her to shake, “Arthur… and I am no Knight.”

She shook her head, “No your right, only a good king may have as much courage and honor as you!”

Arthur blushed in embarrassment, “Really now I think you're blowing this whole thing out of proportion. I just wish to speak with you on matters regarding our current future.”

The red spear scowled at him. She turned to her crew and asked loudly, “ Shall we plan for the future.. or shall we celebrate VICTORY?”

Her crew erupted in cheers of, “VICTORY!” They each began to dance around and poured an assortment of wines, beers and ales for one another.

Their captain smiled at them and then looked back at Arthur smirking, “I think we have an answer.”

Arthur looked back at the crew and how the older fae gave them odd looks. A few of the younger fae got up and started to dance along to some music one of the crew members began to play. The atmosphere seemed to be warming up.

“Arthur, dear come, celebrate with me.” She pulled him out toward the middle of the ship. She spun herself under his arm, grabbed at his waist and began to dance with him. Their steps were clumsy and awkward at first but soon they danced in tandem. The whisper of a smile fell on Arthur's face while the red spear smiled brightly, her features flushed from the alcohol.  
They took breaks in between songs and drank from the liquor her crew poured. They continued to dance for what seemed like hours. Guens red hair blew from the salty sea breeze and the mirriad of turns. She looked up toward Arthur, staring deeply into his earthy brown eyes, while her hands began to roam over his toned features.

The world seemed to pause for a moment as the crowd's cheers began to drown out and they only saw each other. Arthur had only ever felt this way with NImue.

Before the two could acknowledge the moment, each of the pair was swung into other dancers from the crew and the fae. The older fae lady with the wooly white hair danced slowly with arthur.

Arthur smiled and chuckled, “Ah it’s you again!”

The fae smiled, “The name is Agnese”

Arthur praddles on, “It’s nice to meet you Agnese.” 

The old fae lady gave a small smile and spoke softly “It is best to be careful young king. To leave your heart in two places is a dangerous game.”

Arthur looked very confused at her.

Agnese sauntered away and gave him a light push back toward guen who was getting another drink.

Guen sauntered over to Arthur giggling about something. She swung her arms around him and whispered, “Let’s head back to my chambers.”

Arthur stuttered over his words as the red spear dragged him inside and sat him on a net like bed which she called a hammock. Arthur sat still in a bit of shock.

She began to pour him another glass of wine and said, “I figured we should probably chat a bit now, but remember, it is important to celebrate, as you never know which battle will be your last.”

She walked over with the wine and sat next to him on the hammock. They swung silently for a moment enjoying the quiet and good wine.

Arthur spoke softly, “This is nice, I haven't felt this kind of peace in a long time.”

The captain spoke, “The lull of battle is the most critical moment of battle. It will decide your spirits.”

“Your very wise Red Spear”  
She snorted, “I've been called many things, but wise has never been one of them. Also, while you are in my quarters, please call be Guen”

Arthur shook his head and retortex. “You are a strong leader, and to be a strong leader you must be wise. Really anyone who has not noticed this is not really looking at you at all… Guen.” Her name felt right on his lips.

Guen blushed in a bit of embarrassment but nodded at the compliment. For a while a peaceful silence settled over them as they poured more wine and drank. Arthur spoke up and asked Guen, “what do you fight for.”

She frowned but responded quickly. “Truth, Freedom and honor.”

“Care to explain” Arthur chided

Guen paused and began to explain her story. “I am the 2nd daughter to Cumber the ice king. For a while things were alright and our family was happy with the lands we watched over in the north. However after my father heard rumors that Uther was not the true heir he became obsessed with the fact that a whore’s son sat upon what he believed to be his throne and his family’s legacy. It was around that time that my sister's paranoia of losing her own throne, set in. We had butted heads on many issues especially over father's actions, however I never thought she would use it against me. Anyway she set up a fake plot to have me arrested, in which I was to kill her to become heir and with the help of others, steal my father's throne. I never planned any of this for the record, yet she was willing to set her own sister up out of greed, for a throne she already had. I lived in my sister's shadow my entire life and it was still never enough for her. She plotted to have her own sister killed. I guess I should count myself lucky that my father spared me and cast me out.”

Arthur placed a comforting hand on her back whispering, “I could never imagine my sister Morgana turning on me like that.”

Guen grit her teeth shouting “It bloody hurts!”

She stood up, and stared into Arthur's eyes with conviction, “My luck will be their misfortune. I fight for the truth to come to light. I fight to be free from lies and an unforgiving family. Most of all I fight for my honor and my family's legacy to return to the once strong yet just Northerners.”

Arthur stood up placing his hands on Guens shoulders, “I know what it’s like for family to turn on you. My uncle… he never had any respect for me or my family. I thought I owed him something to be seen as worthy in his eyes. I kept fighting for some kind of honor. Yet in the end, the opinion you hold of your own actions is what will leave you satisfied in life.”

Guen whispered with watery eyes, “To honor one's self is the hardest battle.” My mother told me that before she disappeared.

Arthur reached up with callused hands to wipe away one of her tears. The minute his hand touched her face the sadness she refused to let escape all these years breached the surface and overwhelmed her. She pulled him close and began to cry into his chest. Arthur paused in shock but then wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. After a while they both curled up into the hammock as her cries turned into light sobs.

They were both drifting off when Guen casually mentioned, “Arthur if you tell anyone about any of this I will cut out your tongue and feed you to the seagulls”

Arthur laughed and said, “of course princess I won't tell a soul”

She whispered back, “I hold no claim to the title princess.”

Arthur smiled and said “Perhaps you will one day” however he's not sure she heard it as he could hear her soft snores, so he fell into a deep sleep himself, wondering of his fate and how Nimue was doing. Was she dead? Did she run away? He paused and thought. No, she would never run away, she was too brave and selfless, unlike himself. He let out a silent prayer hoping she was alright as he drifted off to sleep with another in his arms. He whispered “Born in the dawn, to pass in the twilight Nimue”

~อפกൽßд⋉фጋ3女＊৬૭๒ㄌャαλ౫ஃҜሬড២৫3女＊৬૭ጣխפกൽßд⋉фㄌャαλ౫ャαλ౫ஃҜሬড២৫ጣαλ~

Nimue opened her eyes watching thousands of lights swirl around her. She floated around in what felt like a starry sky. However her surroundings were more fluid like water. She swam through the stars looking around. All the sudden behind her she heard something similar to the sound of a woman singing.

She looked behind her to see a water-like ripple appearing in the space in front of her. She swam toward the ripple, her hand reaching out towards the ripple. It slipped in disappearing from her sight.

She continued through the ripple and once through she was in some kind of body of pink liquid. She saw light filtering through so she went towards it hoping it was the surface. 

She finally reached her hands toward the air and breached the surface taking in deep breaths while sputtering water. She treaded in the sparkly pink water and looked up at the ceiling. The light had come from some blue looking crystals rather than sunlight. She looked to be in a cave.

She felt something brush up against her leg and screamed only to realise it was some kind of large fish. It was a bright white color and it’s eyes were balck like charcoal. It swam around her and then towards another part of the cave. She followed hoping it would lead to a way out.  
She continued along until she went through a tunnel only to reach the other side where the crystal lights glowed the brightest.

She swam forward as her eyes began to adjust to the light. Around her swam the white fish, and a new one which was a metallic black fish that had pearly white eyes. All the sudden she heard a large splash and some kind of creature pulled herself atop the rock. Creature was not quite the right word as she seemed almost fae like.

She had patchy skin, some parts white and others black, mostly scaly. She had no legs but instead a fish tail with large draping fins on it. Her hair was made of layers of metallic cornrow silver braids and her eyes glowed silver. Her whole body seemed to glisten and reflect the cave lights giving her an ethereal presence.

She watched Nimue closely as if peering into her very soul. With a wave of her hand the large white fish swam up to nimue and allowed her to rest against it.

The fish lady spoke and her voice echoed through the cave. “We finally meet, Nimue Summoner of Shadows.” She pointed to herself and said “You may call me Lunara. I am the Hidden of the water and moon” 

Nimue shook her head, “I was never a summoner and I take no claim to the shadow lord lineage. The only title I have claimed is queen”

Lunnara scoffed and flailed her tail, “Our kind is above the titles of the Man Blood. Whether you choose to deny it or not, you are a of the shadowlords and chosen by the Hidden of fate to be a summoner.” 

Nimue looked back at the swirling pink water and away from Lunnara when she said, “I don’t even know what those titles mean. My elders, along with my mother, died before I even had the chance to figure any of that out.”

Lunnara Sighed, “Your generation never did pay mind to the old ways. It seems I shall need to show you.”

She reached for one of the cave crystals, and began to swirl a mist around Nimue. She made the crystal shine brightly and project light onto the mist to create images.

She began to narrate over silhouettes that told a story. “Albion was ruled by several great fae gods, which you know as the hidden. Each had their own followers created by magic to best survive in their given element. They are the people of the fae. We each had our own domain while the fey god of light and fire ruled over us all maintaining order from atop Vulcas, That god had a brother. Among the fey gods he had no domain being a bit of a wanderer.

He grew lonely and jealous of the other gods followers, so he created a simple yet clever nomadic follower. You may know them as the man blood. Because of the brothers' envy he made it so none of the man's blood could commune with the hidden around them. However many of the hidden gods were fascinated by this. They came down and would interact to see what these man bloods were like. They began to reproduce and thus the immortal shadowlords like your father Merlin were created.”

Nimue asked, “What fae god is Merlin’s father?”

“The Hidden of storm, now stop interrupting.” She continued “The shadow god was angered that the other gods were more interested in his creations then him. He then told his followers they were superior to all the others inspiring vanity among them.

He made the shadowlords believe we abandoned our children by locking us in our own realms. In order to do this, he bonded all entrances inside a fae, creating a key he hoped he could throw away by killing them. However once power exists it cannot be destroyed, only transferred, and so the power of the summoner would pass from fae to fae.

One Fae could physically always reach us. However it never passed to the shadowlords and Man bloods. They grew angry and jealous, destroying and seizing all the land in their path. They created false gods in our place and claimed the fae to be demons to purge in the name of their false god.”

Nimue interrupted again, “So their god does not exist?”

She looked away distantly and said, “Oh no he does. The shadowlord became their one and only god. To remain on your plane however, he needed to possess a host. He jumps from man blood to man blood creating chaos in his wake. His name is Mourdred.

In order to counteract this the light god passed a gift on to those in his clan, the ability to sense energy, similar to how being a summoner is passed along. They can tell who is fey and who is not. Most importantly they can sense where Mourdred is. In one final step the light king bound himself to this world in an object. The sword of the first fae king, the sword of power. In the wrong hands it corrupts, but if held by his descendants, with theguidance of a seeker and the knowledge given by a summoner, Mourdred’s reign will finally end, peace will come, magic will be free once more and the hidden will be hidden no longer.”

Nimue groaned, “I didn’t sign up for more of this destiny horse shit”

Lunnara dove into the water, grabbed Nimue by the neck and slammed her into the nearest rock.

“If you want to live, girl, you will do what I say. Or else I will let you die and wait till the next summoner is more willing.” She dug her bony black nails into Nimue's neck, and so Nimue nodded.

She released her into the water, creating a huge splash. Lunnara on the other hand gracefully swam back over to her perch.

Lunnara asked Nimue, “I will revive you, and in return you will find the seeker, the future king of kings, and the sword of power to kill Mordred. Until then you will be cursed to spend each and every night in water. For each second you are not you will die slowly and painfully. You live with this curse until you succeed or die trying. Do you agree to the terms?

Nimue squeaked out, “and if i don’t”

She smirked, “you stay dead”

Nimue cleared her throat. “Will I have any other help from you?”

Lunnara rolled her eyes, “Needy little one. I shall allow you to call upon the full power of the water when near it. Otherwise, you must learn to strengthen and control your own magic, as we are of the same blood. You are kin to us hidden, do not forget that. Now let Yin Guide you back to the other side.” The large black fish swam next her. Nimue grabbed onto his top fin as he guided her back toward the river of the cave, down into the sparkly pink water and toward the ripple. She quickly moved through it back toward the starry sky. The stars began to swirl faster around her like cinders in the wind. Soon all she could see was light. Lunarra whispered to her “Reborn into the light ”

Nimue whispered back, “To pass in the twilight”

~อפกൽßд⋉фጋ3女＊৬૭๒ㄌャαλ౫ஃҜሬড២৫3女＊৬૭ጣխפกൽßд⋉фㄌャαλ౫ャαλ౫ஃҜሬড២৫ጣαλ~

Back in the Paladins Camp the Gwaine stirred. He tried to move but he was tangled in a thick coating of vines, flowers and grass. He kept shaking and pulling at the grass. All of his attempts failed until he began screaming.

He heard voices from outside his cocoon in muffled whispers. Soon he saw a sharp steel sword slipping through the grass and toward his chest. Sadly it was not Nimues sword. It began to cut through the vines letting light filter through shining upon his saviors, but also his tortures. Three Red Paladins stared down at him in shock and awe, but mostly disgust. They whispered to each other, one left and the other two watched gwaine struggle in what remained of the plants wrapping around his limbs, restraining him.

Gwaine snarled at the remaining two and yelled at them. “What are you looking at!”

They stared silently at him with confused looks.

The other returned with a man in a black robe, Cardens superior Abbot Whitlow. He looked down at gwaine snidely. He pulled some leather gloves from his pocket as if he was afraid to touch him with his bare skin. Abbotl examined gwaine like he was a piece of meat for sale at the market. He brought his hand down towards gwaine, the rough leather against his skin felt wrong and out of place.

Gwaine struggled again against the unwanted touch. Abbot smiled shrewdly at his failed attempts. Bringing his hands back up to his face he inspected some kind of sticky green substance.

Gwaine looked confused wondering what it was and where it came from. It wasn’t on his gloves a minute ago. He spoke up angry, “What the bloody hell is that!”

Abbot looked back down at Gwaine, you don’t know? It’s your blood you demon. You don’t even bleed the same color as us.

Gwaine gasped in shock. “That's not true Fae, bleed the same as any man blood. We bleed as red as mistletoe.”

Abbot looked back at the blood on his glove. “Well demon, it seems you bleed green as the plants you're covered in, so i guess you're wrong.” He looked up at the other paladins, “free him and execute him in front of the other paladins. It will boost their spirits after the battle we went through.”

The three red paladins carefully cut one of his arms free. At that moment Gwaine reached out for one of them grabbing their neck to choke them. In doing so he looked up at his hands and arms that were choking the other man. They were now green and scaly, yet soft as leaves. Another paladin took their sword and sliced through Gwaine's arm. Green blood squirted everywhere as the green knight screamed out in sheer agony. The red paladins cut the rest of the plants as Gwaine cried out in pain bleeding out.

They dragged him toward the center of camp. However as they dragged him ahead they did not notice that his bleeding arm had begun to regenerate. Gwaine did a double take looking down at his arm. Small vines wove themselves together healing his arm.

He looked toward the sky as they dragged him and whispered to himself, “Nimue what have you done to me?”

Once they reached the center they tied him to a cross in the middle of some kindling. He knew he could heal from losing a limb, but could he survive being burned alive?

He swallowed hard and looked to the large crowd of paladins. After fighting the king's army their numbers were far fewer. There looked to only be about a 100 left of this battalion. Reinforcements would probably arrive soon. If he could make an escape it would need to be soon.

Abbot walked up to his wooden shrine of death and placed the torch on the burning kindles. The fire began to pick up as ash cinders and smoke danced around him.

The paladins around him beaten and bloody from battle themselves cheered for some kind of false promise of purity and honor. Fools.

It began to get very hot as sweat pooled from his green skin. Before they could make any more taunts a paladin rushed into the camp with a young smiling brunette girl. The paladin yelled at the men, “this girl has killed the Wolf Blood Witch.” The crowd screamed in delight as gwaine screamed in horror. “NO NO NO, She cannot be dead!” He struggled against the rope ties. His queen could not be dead.

The paladins cheered and followed the girl to hear her marvelous tale, of how she slayed their greatest enemy, leaving Abbot and a few of his palain guards to watch the green knight burn.

Abbot laughed at his flailing attempts to free himself in the face of death, and his pathetic show of faith in his queen. “You hear that Green Knight. Your demon queen is dead and soon the rest of your people. There won't be any ships for them.”

Gwaine wailed and struggled until he finally sagged looking down at kindling and fire in a sad defeat. The fire nipped at his green skin making it blister raw to the touch. Yet just as quickly as it burned him it began to heal. His arm now healed all the way down to his wrist.

He began to laugh hysterically at the physical pain and at the loss he was feeling. He would be the last of his kind, forced to live while the rest died. It was ironic really. He would be forced to live when he was most willing to die for their future.

Abbot looked at him confused as he saw the fire had not killed him. He growled out in frustration. The green knight laughed at him, “What's wrong, your holiness, your plans not working?”

Abbot stomped his foot and shouted, “Douse the fire and bring him to the torture chambers, we will find a way to kill him yet. But in the meantime…” He looked at the kight, “We will have some fun!”

Gwaine scowled at him. And coughed up some oozy green blood which he spit in Abbots face. He smiled at Abbot, the fire still crackling around him “I’m sure we will”

~อפกൽßд⋉фጋ3女＊৬૭๒ㄌャαλ౫ஃҜሬড២৫3女＊৬૭ጣխפกൽßд⋉фㄌャαλ౫ャαλ౫ஃҜሬড២৫ጣαλ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agnese means lamb in Celtic. She is a lamb Fey, somewhat of Sheppards because (Spoilers). Is she psychic. Maybe?
> 
> I totally forgot what Abbots name was originally. Does anyone know what his actual title is?
> 
> Squirrel and lance in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squirrel and Lancelot content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for anyone who thought my work was a one shot. I didn't know how to change the 1/1 to 1/? until adding a second chapter. So there is a second chapter now... yay?
> 
> Sorry for the slow updates. My computer screen has cracked so I can only type by using my TV as a monitor, meaning when no one is watching TV I can work on this. It's currently 3:30 in the morning. Send help.

~อפกൽßд⋉фጋ3女＊৬૭๒ㄌャαλ౫ஃҜሬড២৫3女＊৬૭ጣխפกൽßд⋉фㄌャαλ౫ャαλ౫ஃҜሬড២৫ጣαλ~

Lancelot kicked at the horse, to speed up it’s trot to a gallop.

He remained silent as Squirrel seemed to prattle on about something. His thoughts were still a bit hazy after losing so much blood. Due to his fae nature however, his wounds seem to have partially healed.

Squirrel looked at him red in the face, “Are you even listening.”

He looked at the boy and the silence seemed to answer his question.

Squirrel looked up at Lancelot and asked more forcefully this time, “what is your plan?”

Lancelot answered “I’m thinking.”

Truth be told Lancelot had no plan at all. He had dedicated his life to the church and their cause. His father was dead and he had no purpose. He was lost. When he finally made the decision to do what felt right to him and save the small child, he wasn't thinking of the consequences. Perhaps what should guide him now is simply what feels right. However he had never followed his own gut before. He followed the hand of god and whatever his father deemed right. He didn’t know what was right or wrong.

He asked the squirrel, “How do you define the difference between right and wrong?”

Squirrel looked at him like he grew a second head. He answered quickly, “Whatever helps the people who I care for and care about me in return. I think it’s about loyalty.”

Lancelot frowned letting out a small bitter laugh. “I’m a traitor to my people and my brothers, it seems I am incapable of the loyalty you speak of.

Squirrel scoffed, “Your brothers did not love you. They would not turn on you if they loved you. You also did not turn on them.” He added cheekily, “You just chose to protect the coolest fae of all time. Me!”

Lancelot shook his head, “They will not see it that way.”

Squirrel sneered, “Well that's their buggin problem.”

A quiet lull in the conversation seemed to fall over them. Squirrel HATED that.

He spoke up once more and asked, “soooooo what's your plan?”

Lance, “I will follow you.”  
Squirrel drawled sarcastically, “That's not suspicious at all.”

Lancelot rolled his eyes, “I will follow you until we find some place safe. From there I will figure out my next step.”

Squirrel pulled at the reins hopping off the horse looking at Lance. He looked up at Lancelot angrily and yelled “I don’t need your protection, and I most definitely don’t need some safe place. I will serve my queen as a knight. ” He crossed his arms, “Being a Knight is dangerous and I know the risks.”

Lancelot bristled at his outburst. He hobbled off his horse and walked over to Squirrel twigs cracking under his feet. He cleared his throat and pleaded “I just don’t want to see my first friend hurt.”

Squirrel rolled his eyes and said, “you still don’t get it.” After that he ran off into the woods. Lancelot hobbled back over to the horse and mounted. He rode after the boy calling his name, “Squirrel.. Squirrel… Percival Stop!” He began to catch up when a strange mix of energies seemed to hit him knocking him off his horse.

Squirrel looked back when he heard his real name only to see Lancelot fall to the ground, the wind being knocked out of him. He ran over to the horse, calming him and pulling him over to the monk who was now already getting up and looking around and… sniffing? “Did you catch a scent doggo?”

The monk looked back at him angrily getting up and dusting himself off. There are 4 strong and very odd energies in the area. “One scent I picked up is very familiar, perhaps the witch from the Abbey. He sniffed the air again, “Someone else from that Abbey as well.”

Squirrel looked at him confused with his mouth agape “How..?” he looked around curiously, “Where is it coming from?”

Lancelot pointed in the direction and Squirrel ran off that way, towards the danger, Lancelot thought. He yelled to the boy a bit fearful as one of the energies he felt made him very uneasy, “where are you going”

He turned running backwards and yelled back, “It could be my queen. It could be Nimue!”

Something about the name sent shivers down Lances back. He mounted the horse and galloped after him, finally catching up only to be blasted off his horse again by huge releases of energy, wave after wave hitting him.

Squirrel ran over to him laughing and asking, “Do you not know how to ride a horse?”

He got up, stumbled around and latched onto the squirrel to stabilize himself. Squirrel patted him on the back asking, “What's wrong?”

He choked out, “So much power.”

Squirrel smiled and shouted “It must be Nimue.”

Squirrel guided him back toward the horse. They both mounted it once more while Squirrel joked about teaching him how to ride a horse.

Lancelot didn’t want to go anywhere near the previous energies. After the second wave hit him he felt two of the energies vanish and one fade, probably leaving the area. Only the energy of that which smelled familiar remained. It felt powerful like the others, but it seemed to be at a constant simmer growing stronger.

Something about it drew him in rather than push him away. He really hoped he didn’t go flying forward this time. He could not handle one more, you don’t know how to ride a horse joke from Squirrel.

As they were riding, the wind around them began to pick up and blow harder. The clouds darkened. It seemed a storm was rolling in rather quickly. Almost unnaturally fast.

As they were approaching when they heard the heavy roar of a waterfall. He whispered to Squirrel, “We will check this out, but for the love of god stay behind me.”

Squirrel laughed and said “of course, you can be the distraction while I swoop in to save the day.”

Lancelot shook his head at the boys' confidence as they trotted forward lightly. As they neared the water, the horse let out a scared whine and backed up. Lancelot and Squirrel got off the horse and tied it to a nearby tree. The horse didn’t look very happy about it as it tugged a bit at it’s reins.

The pair walked the rest of the way through some rocky ruins that had moss and vines growing on them from years of being abandoned. It led out toward a clearing and a great waterfall that poured into the lake in front of them. While sight on it’s own was probably breathtaking, it currently felt terrifying as a giant whirlpool seemed to be growing by the second. The sky had gone black as an eclipse had settled above them.

In the center of the whirlpool floating above it was a young maiden with bright glowing blue eyes. Her long brown hair and strips of blue fabric from her torn dress blew around her with no clear direction as the storm picked up. The wind blew hard and the rain began to fall with a heavy pitter patter against the lake.

Squirrel pulled at his cloak to get his attention, Lancelot looked down at the boy as he shouted over the storm, “That's Nimue, that's my queen! You need to save her!”

“You want me to pull her out of that storm. Are you crazy little Squirrel”

“I thought you were the crazy one!”

Lancelot grimaced at him and then started walking toward the vortex.

Once at the lake's shore he pulled off his boots and dropped his cape. He stepped into the cold water sending shivers down his spine. He begins to walk into the water as it flows around his hips. The water swirls hard around him threatening to knock him over at any moment.

The air swirling around him now blows strong with the witch’s scent. It mixed with the smell of the storm well, as the closest thing he could associate with it was a mix of water lilies and the smell of a storm on the horizon.

Lancelot looks up at her, finally getting a closer look of her features. Unlike the other fae, she had soft facial features with rounded cheeks. Her soft pink lips stood out against her pale skin, which was now set in a hard line frowning into the distance. She looked at the horizon as if she was a thousand miles away.

He needed to bring her back and divert her attention to the here and now, so that her magic could focus and calm. He began shouting her name, “Nimue”, the name felt like power upon his lips. 

He reached out his hand trying to grasp toward her. He needed to get closer, so he lunged forward splashing in the water to grab at her ankle. The touch each of them felt, sent shockwaves through Lancelot's body that thrilled him to his core.

The water pulled at him sending him under it’s rushing tide. Still holding onto Nimues ankle she plunged into the watery depths with him. The shock of the touch and the cold water seemed to wake her from her trance as the storm dissipated and the water calmed.

The eclipse was gone, the sky was clear, and the water calm for the briefest of moments as if nothing had ever happened. Yet under the water Nimue lay still, sinking into the abyss.

Squirrel looked out for them to breach the surface calling out their names. “Nimue! Lancelot!” “Lancelot don’t tell me I need to give you swimming lessons?” ”Where are you two?”

Below the murky lake, Lancelot had grabbed Nimue and began to swim to the surface with her. As if on cue he breached the surface, water falling around them.

He walked forward carrying her bridal style in his arms. He looked down at her lost in her blue eyes. Something about her felt right. It felt like the kind of “right” from the moment he decided to save Squirrel. Something about her was part of god's plan for him, and he knew it in his soul. And yet... she is his sworn enemy, and an abomination like himself.

He reached the shore and laid her on the ground. Squirrel kneeled next to her looking at her like a lost puppy unsure what to do. She turned on her side coughing up water. Lancelot could see scars peeking out from her back. He would ask about those later he thought.

She blearily opened her eyes, “Squirrel?”

He smiled at her and held her hand. “I’m right here m’lady.”

She nodded and said “You always have been. Thank you Percival”

Though the boy hated when people said his real name, he only smiled at her, the joy evident on his face.

She looked over at Lancelot who was quiet and still, watching the two with calculating eyes. She looked at Squirrel and asked, “Who is that?”

He answered quickly, “A friend.”

She looked over at Lancelot warmly sending his heart fluttering and said, “Any friend of Squirrel is a friend of mine. He doesn’t trust very easily after all.”

Lancelot remained silent, taking her words in.

Nimue looked up at the clear blue sky and whispered to the two, “I think I died.”

Squirrel shook his head and said angrily, “No, you're right here!”

She laughed at the squirrel and said, “Perhaps your right, that's all that matters after all.”

She tried to get up pushing at the damp sand behind her. Still weak from all the magic she passed out, falling backwards until Lancelot grabbed her and held her in his arms.

Squirrel looked fearfully between Lancelot and Nimue asking, “Is she alright?”

Lancelot checked her pulse and nodded, “Yes, she probably just passed out from the exhaustion of using so much magic. I didn’t know your.. I mean our kind could use magic that strong.”

Squirrel shook his head, “Some can, but Nimue is special. She has power unlike the others. She was announced as Summoner in our village before the monks came and…”

An awkward silence passed between them.

Squirrel spoke up first, we can’t travel with her like this, we will need shelter.

Lancelot thought about their options and asked Squirrel, “Could any of those ruins be stable enough to provide shelter?” Squirrel explained, “I think I remember seeing a main chunk of the tower in tack. I will go scout it out and grab the horse since you clearly don’t know how to ride it back here without me.”

Lancelot shook his head and frowned, “I know how to ride a horse”.

Squirrel started laughing as he got up and said “Sure”

He ran off before Lancelot could once again refuse the claim.

A silence settled over the clearing. Only the white noise of the waterfall could be overheard. Lancelot gently picked up Nimue bridal style once more and headed into the forest looking for coverage, not knowing who or what had happened here before. If nimue was right when she said she had died, something nearby had to kill her which could mean danger. However Lancelot would not let anything sneak up on him, seeing as how he could sense threats miles away.

Lancelot walked with her to the edge of where the ruins and forest met. He gently set her down, laying her on a stone slate from the ruins that was hidden by other bits of stone and foliage. He sat next to her checking over his wounds to see if they had healed any more or became infected.. 

To his surprise his wounds were completely healed. He wondered if the thrum of energy he felt between them when they touched had simply been her magic healing him. He had heard that fae could do this, but the church had said they were miracles by god in which the credit had been given to heretics. Demons were only capable of destruction. He was only capable of destruction and death. Yet she wasn’t, everything about her screamed of life and the power it held. What else had he been wrong about?

Soon he smelled Squirrels scent growing stronger along with the gross musty smell of the horse as he headed their way. Unlike the horse his scent was light and airy with a citrusy element. Something similar to oranges.

Even while searching out squirrels scent, the witches sent seemed to overpower all surround smells. It was pungent and powerful, the smell of a rainstorm. Yet there was that softer element in the background that was sweet and practically intoxicating. The smell of water lilies perfectly balanced her pallet leaving a sweet lingering smell in the end. Most people only had 1 smell, and most, did not have the overall nice smells that Nimue and Squirrel had. 

The citrus smell grew stronger and soon it blew around him announcing the arrival of Squirrel. The boy galloped up on the horse almost looking like a real knight. Almost.

Squirrel bounced excitedly on his horse, “Come on this way!”

Squirrel lightly had the horse trot north with Lancelot following behind with Nimue cradled in his arms. Soon they reached a large rectangular cement hole in the ground that looked to be the entrance to a root cellar. Squirrel cracked the door open, dust blowing out as light streamed in.

Lancelot laid Nimue on the grass nearby and went to help Squirrel, by heaving the door open the rest of the way. The side of the door read in archaic latin. Born in the dawn, to pass in the twilight. Lancelot looked at it confused, and asked, “You fae say this a lot, What does it mean?”

Squirrel looked at it and said, “I can’t read that. Only you church fanatics know latin.”

Lancelot looked back at Squirrel and said, “Then why does it have a fey saying on it? It says Born in the To pass in the twilight?”

Squirrel explained, “It is something we say as goodbye to both the living and the dead.”

Lancelot wondered what this structure was. Castles were something the man bloods used, and it was in their language yet it was a fey saying on the door. Something was not adding up.

Squirrel had continued to look around the entrance looking for some flint to light the torches. He finally found it and lit the torch on fire, almost lighting his own hands on fire in the process. Lancelot had grabbed the torch from him after that and began to light each one down the tunnel. 

He turned back to go see what squirrel was up to when he heard a very femine melodic laugh drift into the tunnel. He raced outside to find Squirrel and NImue laughing about something. Their laugh felt oddly soothing. Now that he thought about it, he can’t remember if he has ever laughed before.

She turned to look at him, so it seems i have you to thank for helping me out of that lake?

Lancelot nodded, still quiet and unsure how to behave around her. “My name is Nimue, and yours is?” He answered gruffly, “Lancelot.” She said the name to herself, it felt nice when she said it. Something about it felt familiar.

“So how did you meet Squirrel?”

It should have been an easy answer, however he could see squirrel motion for him to be silent cutting his hand over his neck. He looked over to the boy and spoke, “I need to tell her. I need to be honest with myself if I am to find myself.”  
He cleared his throat and looked at Nimue who now eyed him Suspiciously. She would hate him, and he had accepted that. He was used to the feeling in fact. “I met a squirrel at the brotherhood's camp. After I had captured the green knight, Squirrel came to rescue him and ended up getting caught. I felt he was too young to undergo the torute they had planned for him. I couldn’t let it all happen again. I couldn’t just let them…” He paused and was unable to look at her face. He continued, “I helped him escape,” he looked at Squirrel and said, “or rather we helped each other escape.” He paused… waiting for a response but none came. He continued, “You asked for my name earlier. What I told you was true, it is Lancelot, however for most of my life I have gone by another name given to me by the brothers. They called me the weeping monk.”

He finally looked up into her eyes and it scared him. It terrified him to his very core.

~อפกൽßд⋉фጋ3女＊৬૭๒ㄌャαλ౫ஃҜሬড២৫3女＊৬૭ጣխפกൽßд⋉фㄌャαλ౫ャαλ౫ஃҜሬড២৫ጣαλ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left you all on a cliff hanger! Don't worry. Part 3 will come soon enough.


End file.
